


Rain

by carleton97



Series: The After [2]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Casey thinks maybe it was the rain that woke him.

He had slipped seamlessly from the dark quiet of sleep to the dark quiet of awake but he's pretty sure it was the rain. He can hear the hiss and splatter of water against the window and it makes him think finding the bathroom would be a good idea, but that would mean leaving his afghan-wrapped bubble of warmth and he's not quite ready to do that.

Stan makes a surprisingly comfortable bed.

They must have shifted at some point because, while he's still more on him than off, he's not completely draped over Stan anymore. He's wedged against the back of the couch and one arm and leg are curled around Stan. Under his hip, he can feel where Stan's arm is stuck between the cushions and, even though he hates being short, he sort of likes the way his head fits into the curve of Stan's shoulder.

The skin under his cheek is smooth and, when he opens his mouth against it, a little salty, but he likes it. He thinks about doing this again, when he's not so surprised at the whole thing. He'd like to touch more of Stan, to actually remember it instead of only having an impression of heat and strength. He could do it now, while Stan is sleeping, but that feels like cheating.

Plus, he _really_ needs a shower.

That doesn't stop him from petting the skin under his fingers, though, and he finds the action oddly soothing. Now that shock of touching Stan has sort of worn off a little, Casey is able to think about what has been the strangest afternoon in his life. Alien invasions notwithstanding.

And the past couple of months begin to make a lot more sense to Casey. The way Stan touches him. The looks he's been getting from Stokley. Stan threatening Gabe to stay away from him.

Stan likes him.

Stan _wants_ him.

Casey thinks maybe he should be freaking out.

Not that he regrets kissing Stan. That's something he's wanted to do for longer than he'd like to admit, but it's a huge deal and could, quite possibly, get him killed. Stan kissed him first, though, and he's pretty sure that means there's a plan in place to get them through graduation and out of this town alive.

After all, Stan is smart like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to a Yahoo!group


End file.
